The invention concerns a method for parenterally administering a medication.
The invention also concerns a needleless injection system for administering a medication.
The invention also concerns a coupling member and a kit suitable for performing a method according to the invention.
The International Patent Application published under No. WO 89/08469 describes a method and a system of the above mentioned kind. This known system comprises a needleless injector device, a vial coupler device and a transporter/loader device. The method of use of this known system comprises the following steps:
In a first step, one end of the vial coupler device has to be connected to a vial containing the medication to be administered, and this includes piercing a piercable closure of the vial with a cannula forming part of the vial coupler device.
In a second step, the opposite end of the vial coupler device has to be connected to the transporter/loader device in order to establish a fluidic connection between the interior of the vial and the interior of the transporter/loader device.
In a third step, the transporter/loader device has to be operated for transferring a certain amount of medication from the vial into the transporter/loader device, said amount passing through the vial coupler device.
In a fourth step the transporter/loader device has to be disconnected from the vial coupler and connected to the needleless injector device for transferring a certain amount of medication from the transporter/loader device to the needleless injector device.
In a fifth step the transporter/loader device has to be disconnected from the needleless injector device. Only after completion of this step is the needleless injector device ready for the intended use, that is, for administering the medication.
From the foregoing description of the method of use of the device described in the International Patent Application WO 89/08469, it can appreciated that these known method and system have the serious disadvantage that their use requires a complicated handling comprising several steps, and that corresponding risks result therefrom, in particular the risk of microbial contamination during the handling. Also misdosing (inaccurate amount of medication) is likely to occur.
The aim of the invention is therefore to provide a method and system for administering a medication and a needleless injection system which eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages, that is, to provide a method and system which make possible to load a needleless injection system with a minimum of handling, and thereby preventing the above mentioned risks.
According to a first aspect of the invention this aim is attained with a coupling member comprising:
(a) a first end configured and dimensioned to correspond to the shape of a discharge end of an needless injector device;
(b) a second end configured and dimensioned to correspond to and receive a luer tip of a syringe; and
(c) an inner surface configured and dimensioned to establish a fluidic communication between an interior portion of the needleless injector device and an interior portion of the syringe.
According to a second aspect of the invention this aim is attained with a kit comprising:
(a) a needleless injector device;
(b) a syringe having a luer tip; and
(c) a coupling member comprising:
(i) a first end configured and dimensioned to correspond to the shape of a discharge end of the needless injector device;
(ii) a second end configured and dimensioned to correspond to and receive the luer tip of the syringe; and
(iii) an inner surface configured and dimensioned to establish a fluidic communication between an interior portion of the needleless injector device and an interior portion of the syringe.
According to a third aspect of the invention this aim is attained with a method for parenterally administering a medication, comprising:
(a) providing a needleless injector device having a barrel portion, a gas storage portion, and an intermediate portion extending between the barrel portion and the gas storage portion;
(b) providing a syringe prefilled with a medication said syringe being suitable for needleless loading of the injector device with said medication prefilled in the syringe;
(c) loading t he medication prefilled in the syringe into a bore of the barrel portion of the injector device through an aperture in the barrel portion thereof;
(d) detaching the prefilled syringe from the injector device; and
(e) operating the loaded injector device to eject the dosage of medication contained there in from the injector device and thereby pass said dosage of the medication through the skin of an injection receiver.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention this aim is attained with a needleless injection system, comprising:
(a) a needleless injector device that is dimensioned and arranged as an integral unit to be grasped in the hand of a user, the device having a barrel portion, a gas storage portion, and an intermediate portion extending between the barrel portion and the gas storage portion; and
(b) a syringe prefilled with a medication, said syringe being suitable for loading the injector device with said medication prefilled in the syringe.
In a preferred embodiment such a system further comprises coupling means for connecting the prefilled syringe to the needleless injector device and thereby establishing a fluidic communication between the interior of the syringe and the interior of the injector device for the purpose of transferring a quantity of medication from the prefilled syringe into the needleless injector device.
The main advantage of the invention is that it makes possible a completely needleless loading of the needleless injector device with medication prefilled in the syringe in a most simple way which requires a minimum of handling and therefore prevents risks resulting from complicate handling necessary with prior art devices and methods.